Glass
by Sam I Am the gate fan
Summary: Behind the Glass.


Glass

By Sam I Am – 

Rating: PG-13 (can't honestly be any more than that)

Warnings: Sam/Jack (that's a warning for anyone who don't like that!) and Character Death

Category: Sam/Jack Romance, Major Character death, Hurt/Comfort, Angst.

Spoilers: It's too short to spoil anything!

Time frame: Whenever! Doesn't matter!

Summary: Behind the Glass.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime / Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Not to be archived without permission. If you want to archive my story TELL ME, or, to borrow a phrase from our beloved Colonel, I am SO gonna kick your ass!

Author's Notes: My shortest fic ever! It's just two pages on Microsoft Word! I wrote it in half hour and it is really just a scene! I had 'fun' doing it though so it was worth 30 minutes of my precious time!

Dedications: To my Best pal/Editor! Even though you don't need to proof read this one because it short enough for me to be bothered to do it myself, thanks for every other story of mine you've beta-read for me. Cheers, Lovely! Also dedicated to my other pal, Sean, who I haven't seen for 2 years and yet I bumped into in town the other day. I'll never let you read my stuff, but here's a dedication to you anyway! And, as always, thanks to everyone who reads my stuff and gives me feedback. Being only 14 it's very much appreciated!

Å

She shouted, hollered, shrieked, bellowed and screamed, fighting to get forwards, the clasping of many hands holding her back. Away from the glass.

One hand fought free and stretched forward, her palm sweaty and her fingers shaking terribly as she stretched with all her might. Towards the glass.

The room was white. Plain, blinding white that seemed to echo her screams louder and louder. 3 solid white walls. 1 solid white ceiling. 1 solid white floor. 1 wall of glass.

Tears began to stream down her face as she continued to stretch and strain, the guards giving her no mercy. The guards giving him no mercy. On the other side of the glass.

Her panicked screams became terrified sobs as they struck him. Her terrified sobs became panicked screams as every time he knelt back up defiantly. Unable to hear through the glass.

She threw herself forwards the guards stumbling behind her as she staggered forward, still crying and shouting as she ran desperately. Her hand stretched forwards. Hit the glass.

Her palm touched the icy cold screen, the moisture of her palm and the smooth glass causing suction. Her other hand joined it as she used it to thud hard. Against the glass.

His dark eyes rose as the club-like weapon hit his head again. He saw her pull herself up to the glass, tears streaming over her cheeks. In the other room behind the Glass.

He lifted himself to his knees again, the pain shooting through him, his eyes never leaving hers. Dark blood streamed from his nose and a gash on his head. He approached the glass.

The guards hit him across his back and his head hit the hard floor, staining the impenetrable white with scarlet. He kept crawling. He needed to... He had to reach the glass.

He saw the guards pulling at her clothes, trying to drag her back, but she refused to move. Refused to let them take her away from him. Take her away from the glass.

His bloody hands stretched forwards pulling his across the floor, as the guards' blows came strong and fast. He was going to die. Inches from the glass.

He stared up at the glass his bloody hand reaching out and falling against the shiny surface as she collapsed. By the glass.

Her beautiful tear-streaked face aligned with his, tears filling her deep blue eyes as he stretched towards, her as if trying to touch her, but... Between them was the glass.

His foot was grabbed they try to drag him away. But he wouldn't let them. He kept his hands where they were dragging his broken body towards. His blood smearing on the glass.

She kicked out behind her sending her guards flying as he pulled himself into a sitting position which she matched. Like a mirror, not the glass

Her body shook as her eyes trailed his bloodied and bruised body, his clothes ripped and torn. She stopped shouting and whispered. No sound penetrating the glass.

But he saw her words and as the guards' pounding on his shattered body increased and he collapsed to the floor he replied with his own, "Love... you... Sam." Still touching the glass.

She pressed her palm up, finger splayed, in line with his as she read his lips. His head dropped as the guards continued to beat him, blood splattering on the glass.

She screamed loudly as the guards finally dragged her from the glass, "STOP! HE'S NOT GUILTY!" But the guards couldn't hear her. The ones she couldn't hurt because of the glass.

Her guards realised with horror what they'd done. Letting her go. She was struggling to breathe. Struggling to run. Struggling to live. Pressing her face to the glass.

His pale, gory face lay, blank brown eyes still open and staring. His beautiful eyes still fixed on her. Still looking through the glass.

Bitter tears fell from her eyes as she wept brokenly for the man she loved. Drop after drop of salty tears splattering against the floor. Running down the glass.

They'd made a mistake, they said. They apologised, tried to say how sorry they were. Tried to tell her they hadn't realised how it was. When they'd killed him behind that glass.

They'd executed him according to their customs. They'd told the guards they weren't together, but Jack had touched her. And she'd watched him die through a pane of glass.

As they were not together, he wasn't allowed to even touch her, not even when he'd squeezed her shoulder. One touch and he was straining for the second through that glass.

They hadn't realised she loved him in return. Hadn't realised he wasn't harassing her in anyway. They tried to apologise. But their words just reverberated off the glass.

She stepped into the other white room, his precious blood staining it horrifically. And she went to him, pulling his broken head into her lap. No longer separated by the glass.

She bent her head, her forehead touching his as she cried silently, only the odd whimper escaping her lips. She'd lost him. She'd lost him...

Suddenly, there was no white room. No hard, blood coated floor. No hard white walls that echoed her terrified gasps as she looked around. No glass.

Sam felt sweat on her forehead and tears rolling down her cheeks. A hand slowly wiping them away as his voice whispered softly, "Sam? Baby, what's wrong?"

She turned to look into his deep brown eyes and just pulled her arms around him, tightly as her back shuddered and he placed a splayed hand on her shaking shoulders.

"I had that nightmare again," she murmured as he just held her tightly, "The one where Daniel and Teal'c never came to... to stop them. The one where the Delatri didn't realise..."

"Until I was dead?" He asked gently. When she answered with a sob he gave a small sigh and murmured, "I'm OK. We're OK. It never ended like that. It never ended."

Sam nodded into his shoulder as he felt moisture touch the bare skin of his shoulder. He lay back down beneath the duvet, pulling her down beside him and hugging her to him.

"I love you Sam. It's over now. You don't have to be afraid anymore. Nothing will come between us again. There are no regs. There are no rules. There is no glass."

FINIS

Yet more author's notes: Not very long, I know! Compared to my other works all of which have gone over 40 pages! Thanks for reading and if you have something to say, good or bad about it, please write a review! It won't take long!


End file.
